


A Special Night

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jo's Prom. Dean's there to make sure she has a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where John raised the boys in Nebraska with Elle, Jo, and Bill Harvelle. And where Jo is only three years younger than Dean.

"Stop fidgitin', Sweetheart," Dean murmured softly as they walked through the doors and the people around the door turned to stare at the pair. Dean had been out of high school for three years, but that didn't stop him from attending dances. Not when his girlfriend was still in school.

Jo slid a hand down the soft blue fabric again as she sighed softly. She'd drawn the line at the dress being pink, but it did bell out some at her waist and Ellen had helped so her hair was up and curled gently around her face. "I feel like a freak," she admitted in a whispered tone.

He shifted his arm from under her hand to around her waist, and his fingers played gently at her waist. "You aren't, Jo. You're absolutely beautiful."

She leaned against his side a little as her hand slid down to lace with his at her waist. The feel of him around her even that little bit settled the panicked feeling that rose in her chest. She didn't have many friends in school and if it were up to her, she'd have skipped prom all together. Her mother and Dean had had a different idea, which had landed her here. "Do I? Everyone is staring." Her head tilted up to look at him with the question, not wanting to look out at all the people still watching them.

Dean smiled and dipped to kiss her softly. "You do, Jo. Truly." His hand squeezed hers as he lead her farther into the room. "They're just jealous they aren't you."

She smiled softly at that, he did have an amazing way of soothing her even if she didn't fully believe him. "You're so full of it."

He grinned with a chuckle. "I am not." He lead her out to the dance floor where people were already dancing, though soon enough dinner would be served. He spun her gently in his arms and slid into a slow dance with her. "And only you could get me into this monkey suit."

Jo smiled as she moved easily and gracefully with him. It felt good to be away from the center of the room, lost in the other couples. "You look damn good. You always do in a suit, Dean." It made her smile a little more to know that all these years of attending dances and he was still as uncomfortable at them as she was. Made her feel less alone, like he always did. His Ying to her Yang, to a point. "Thank you."

His arm slid more around her and he hugged her closer to him as they moved. His lips grazed her temple gently. "For what?"

"Not letting me miss this, but also bein' here with me." Jo let her head drop to rest on his shoulder with more of a smile.

Fingers played along her spine and he smiled at the shiver it pulled through her. "Wouldn't dream of lettin' you miss it. And wouldn't let you take anyone else. You're my girl."

She chuckled softly, relaxing more. Despite her worry, she knew Dean would make sure she had fun and that meant a lot to her. "And your my guy," she murmured softly.


End file.
